


Mine

by monroesherlock



Series: Tumblr Junk [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Biting, Jealous Eggsy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hartwin, instead of Harry being a possessive little shit, it's Eggsy. Eggsy, who's never had much that belonged only to him, is jealous and possessive of every bit of Harry's attention, he would glare at people if they looked at Harry for too long. Obviously, there's always someone who's willfully blind to that and pursues Harry "born to wear suits" Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Harry notices it almost immediately. The way Eggsy crowds up against him when someone’s eyes linger on him for too long. He can still feel the sting of Eggsy teeth digging into his neck, the muffled moan of ‘ _mine_ ’ that follows.

He’s never felt _owned_ in a relationship before but Eggsy makes him want to be. His nails dig into Harry’s shoulders when he shakes apart beneath him.

“Don’t ever leave me. You can never leave me.” The boy chants it over and over again until he’s quieted by his orgasm. Harry thinks he looks best like this, flushed from the tips of his ears to the bottoms of his feet, Hair, sweat soaked and sticking to his forehead while he writhes.

Harry knows Eggsy would let him do whatever he wanted and that’s part of the true thrill of their relationship, part of the draw. He opens himself up fully for the first time and Eggsy is more than willing to take. He treasures every small detail, every glimpse he gets of Harry’s  life.

Eggsy’s the first one to say  ’ _I love you._ ’ He says it in the dead of night when he thinks Harry’s asleep; cards his fingers through Harry’s hair and whispers it like a prayer.

He reciprocates the sentiment the next morning and Eggsy rewards him with a kiss that takes his breath away. 

When he comes home from missions cut up and bruised, Eggsy takes his time pressing gentle kisses to each and every mark. He curses blades and bullets, wishing Harry’s skin was only his to mar. 

They’re on a mission once where Harry’s supposed to chat up a mark. Maybe even go to bed with him. He looks over to see Eggsy’s clenched fist and murderous stare. The boy sips his martini in vengeful gulps no doubt plotting his their mark’s demise. 

Harry is sure to remind him later that there’s only one person in his life _who_ really matters. When Eggsy finally gets his hands on Harry later, he practically rips Harry’s jacket off and shoves him down onto the bed. He yanks the older man’s pants down and before straddling him.

“He wanted you,” Eggsy hisses, “he wanted to take you to bed.”

“But I’m here with you, darling. No one else can have me,” Harry helps the boy slide down on to his cock, groans at the tightness of Eggsy’s heat around him.

“You’re mine, Harry. No one else can have you,” Eggsy rocks hard against him. 

“No one else.”

“Yours,” Harry whispers right back, “only yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got two tumblrs, come play with me on both!  
> SFW and Multi-Fandom: [Monroesherlock](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/)  
> NSFW prompt based fic blog: [Suits N Howls](http://suitsnhowls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
